The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for preparing bagged bulk materials for palletizing. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for evenly dispersing the contents of powder filled bulk bags, in order to create a flat, even, horizontal bulk bag surface for efficient attachment to the suction head of a vacuum lift. This results in decreased opportunities for operator injury. The flat shape of the bag also aids in pallet stability.
Bulk powder bags are typically filled on a vibrating table, which is integrated into an automated filling line. Filled bags are sealed and prepared for palletizing. Palletizing requires even dispersion of the powdered material so that the palletized bags form an even, stable structure. Bags in which the contents have not been adequately dispersed, or flattened, give rise to an unbalanced pallet. Unbalanced pallets can topple and lead to lost inventory and personal injury. Bags that have not been flattened before palletizing also pose the potential problem of not being amenable to being lifted by a vacuum lift. A vacuum lift is a powered lifting system requiring the formation of a temporary seal between the suction head of the system and the bag to be lifted. After a seal is formed, the bag is lifted by the system, thus eliminating operator strain and injury. The vacuum is broken when the bag has been moved to a desired location. When a vacuum lift cannot be used to move filled bags, it is necessary for an operator to manually move the filled bags, which can lead to back strain and repetitive motion injuries.
A variety of solutions have been proposed to solve the problem of creating even, flat, horizontal bag surfaces. These solutions include the use of vibrating tables and roller-type devices. There are, however, several drawbacks associated with these devices. For example, vibrating tables can be noisy and generate a significant degree of particulate matter, which can be harmful to machinery and people. Roller devices can require a large amount of space and can be costly. Moreover, roller devices and vibrating tables may not work effectively with all powders. Filling bags on a vibrating table helps to settle the product, but also tends to contribute to the compacting of the product in the bottom of the bag. Bottom heavy bags disturb the pallet layer alignment and can cause difficulties during subsequent packaging steps, such as pallet shrink-wrapping.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus to evenly flatten filled bulk bags, thereby generating a more uniform shape. The apparatus must also be effective in creating a flat surface suitable for lifting by a vacuum lift. The apparatus must also be relatively inexpensive and able to be integrated with existing equipment. The bag flattening apparatus of the instant application meets all of the above needs.
Thus, a primary object of the instant invention is to provide a means of dispersing materials packaged in bulk bags and in so doing, ready them for palletizing. Another object of the instant invention is to provide a means for palletizing powder filled bulk bags, providing uniform layering, while at the same time, minimizing worker injuries.
There is disclosed an apparatus for flattening filled bulk bags comprising a declined slide unit, an upwardly inclined conveyor belt structure with power means driving the belt, and a transfer cup assembly, said assembly comprising a pneumatically-driven transfer cup.
As a filled bulk bag travels down the declined slide, the contents of the bag are evenly dispersed. The contents are further dispersed when the filled bag impacts the transfer cup at the bottom of the declined slide. The cup is actuated by an operator activated push button, which causes the bag in the cup to be flipped over onto the inclined conveyor belt. The vertical flipping serves to further disperse the contents of the filled bag. The conveyor travels in an upwardly inclined direction and raises the bag to a position suitable for attachment to a vacuum lift.